


Used

by tordarroch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blackwatch Era, Dirty Talk, M/M, Urination, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tordarroch/pseuds/tordarroch
Summary: Jack and Jesse both feel a little used by each other.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Used

Jack wasn't certain how he had reached this point. 

Yes, he was in a casual relationship with Jesse, both of them frequently meeting up to exchange pleasures of the flesh. 

Yes, he had agreed to have sex in his office, and yes, he had also agreed to let Jesse do _anything_.

However, he didn't expect to find himself facedown on his desk, Jesse aiming his cock at his bare ass, letting out a long groan as he pissed on his skin. Jesse seemingly took great, audible pleasure in targeting the stream at his hole before he pushed inside, continuing to let go as he thrust into him deeply, filling him up to the brim.

To make it all that more unexpected, he was enjoying it. He liked the way Jesse degraded him; the way Jesse used him. The new and exciting experiences they shared made him feel like a young man again. With Jesse, he wasn't the Strike Commander, no. He was just some orifice for Jesse to use for his pleasure. It was uncomplicated and everything he thought he wanted.

He loved how depraved he felt as Jesse fucked into him harder, the piss dripping down his thighs as he clung onto the desk, his knuckles white. This was precisely what he needed; to be treated like nothing, to be used by someone like Jesse McCree. It was a dream come true, and he couldn't resist letting out a loud, lengthy moan as Jesse fulfilled his fantasies. 

"You like it when I fuck your sloppy ass? Full of piss and still moaning like a whore," Jesse mumbled, his hands spreading Jack's ass as he pulled out his cock. Another moan slipped through Jack's lips as he felt a gush of piss drip from his gaping hole, Jesse's thumbs teasing his opening, pressing inside and stretching him wide for inspection before he pushed his cock back in with a grunt. "Damn, you're nasty."

Jack could only hide his face against his forearm, his breath hitting his face in a hot wave as he panted against his skin, his cock pressing down into the hard wood of the desk. Each thrust pushed it harder, his dick messily dripping on his paperwork and he couldn't bring himself to care. It just felt so good; so fucking _good_.

“I bet you're gonna come without me even touchin' you. You jus' love bein' fucked like this, doncha?" 

Jack knew he didn't have to answer; that Jesse was talking for himself as much as him. Still, he found himself putting in the effort to nod, letting out a pathetic whine of agreement as he gasped in air as Jesse fucked him harder, his cock slamming inside him with enough force to push him further along the desk, his hands reaching out to steady himself. All he could do was lie there and take it, the sound of Jesse's dick moving in and out making his face heat up, the sloppy sounds of his greedy hole echoing throughout the room. 

Jesse's hands gripped his asscheeks again, holding them open and he could feel Jesse watching his cock disappear; heard him spitting down against his wet hole and mumbling about how much of a slut Jack was, and he found himself enjoying it more and more. No one had dared fuck him like this before, and it was exactly what he had needed for so long. 

Jack felt his body shaking as he slipped his hand underneath his body, his fingers quivering as he wrapped them around his own cock and with just a tug, he felt himself being pushed over the edge as Jesse continued to pound into his ass, unrelenting as he came undone, moans falling freely from his lips as he begged Jesse to fuck him; to just keep going. 

"I ain't sure how much longer I can last, your ass feels amazin', an' you've been the perfect lil' playthin' for me," Jesse drawled, chuckling as he grabbed Jack's ass again, roughing palming at the cheeks before he slapped the cheeks with a gleeful laugh, making Jack shake his head and hide his face against the desk again. 

He knew he was nothing more than a fuck to Jesse, but he didn't care. Sometimes he just wanted to let off some steam, have some no strings attached fun and Jesse was fitting that role perfectly. 

Letting out a sigh, he placed the side of his face against the desk, staring off to the side as Jesse thrust into his ass, using him for his own pleasure, Jack's dick spent under him. He tried to keep himself quiet, but each time Jesse's cock slipped out, he found himself moaning like the whore he felt he was. 

Jesse wasted no time in shoving himself back in, sloppily fucking into him, grunting as he reached out and grabbed Jack's hair, holding his face down against the desk as he rutted against him. 

"Gonna come, jus' stay still," Jesse gasped out, his other hand gripping Jack's hip, holding him down as he pounded into him so roughly; so quickly, desperately seeking his own pleasure in Jack's body; using his hole for everything it had left until Jack felt Jesse shudder against him, the feeling of more fluids being pushed inside him deeply. "Fuck sir, that's good, keep stayin' still."

Even if Jack wanted to move, he knew he couldn't, his whole body limp as Jesse collapsed on top of him, groaning as he rubbed his face into Jack's back, rolling his hips, riding out the rest of his orgasm with a low moan. 

"Mm, lemme see what kind of mess I've made," Jesse said, and Jack could see him grinning as he moved towards Jack's face, giving him a quick kiss to his lips before he stood back up, his hands grabbing Jack's ass as his cock slipped out.

He didn't even try to tense up; didn't try to keep it inside, his legs going slack as Jesse held open his cheeks and made a noise of amusement as fluids dripped from his hole; a mixture of semen and piss dripping down his balls as Jesse toyed with his ass, pressing his fingers in and spreading him wide. 

"Look at that, nice an' pretty." 

Jack let out a weak moan, rolling his eyes and huffing as he turned his face back towards the desk, his body trembling as Jesse continued to examine him. It was humiliating, but he couldn't muster up the energy to stop him. He was a mess; had made a mess and all he wanted was a shower now that the adrenaline was wearing off. 

"Are you done?" Jack finally asked, pushing himself up, his feet threatening to betray him as he stood up, knocking Jesse out of the way as he reached down and pulled his damp trousers up, grimacing as the fluids continued to seep out of him. "I have work to do."

He watched as Jesse shrugged and pulled his own pants up, avoiding eye contact with Jack purposely as he shrugged his serape back on. 

"Whatever," Jesse mumbled, and Jack found himself frowning at the response. However, before he could respond, Jesse opened his mouth to speak again. "I ain't sure why you're always givin' me the cold shoulder after we fuck. I ain't expectin' cuddles an' shit but… surely a lil' smile or a thank you wouldn't go amiss."

Sighing, Jack moved to sit down in his seat but stopped himself before he did, not wanting his office chair to end up reeking of piss. Before he sat down anywhere, he desperately needed a wash and a fresh change of clothes. 

"Really, Jesse? You want me to thank you for pissing on me?" He asked, folding his arms and he didn't miss the small smile that twitched at Jesse's lips as they finally made eye contact. "In me?" He pushed, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, I mean, it ain't like you didn't want it or nothin'," Jesse grumbled, reaching behind himself to rub his neck. "Listen, what we got is real good but I dunno, I feel like you don't respect me. I'm feelin'... A lil' used."

Jack couldn't help but scoff, rolling his eyes. "You feel used? You're real fucking funny. You know that, right?" 

"Yeah, but I thought you liked that shit," Jesse said, his voice suddenly quieter and Jack felt a pang in his chest; his stomach falling. He had always just assumed they were on the same page, that this was nothing more than fucking, that it was just a way for them to both let off steam. 

Jack swallowed hard, feeling exposed and somewhat vulnerable. This was not how he wanted to have this kind of conversation. 

"Look, I do. I mean, I do like that shit." He paused, rubbing his neck. "I don't know Jesse. I'm not good at pillow talk. I don't know what to say to you after we've done what we do. I feel awkward, and no, I don't want you to leave right away, but I don't know how to handle it if you stay," Jack admitted, running a hand through his hair and looking away. "I don't know what you want from me. I know you enjoy the sex, we both do, but I don't know if you want to see more of me or even attempt to pursue something with me. We have great sex, and I don't want to ruin that but-"

Jesse moved closer, and before Jack could say another word, he closed the gap between them, pressing their lips together in a heated kiss, Jesse's hands grabbing Jack and pulling him closer as he deepened the kiss, Jack unable to resist him as he succumbed to his simple moves. He didn't know what it meant, but he found himself sighing into the kiss, closing his eyes as he let Jesse take control; let Jesse kiss him so deeply that it took his breath away. 

Whatever it was they had, he didn't want to lose it, and he could at least tell that Jesse felt the same way. 

"How about we get a drink some time?" Jesse asked as he pulled away, and Jack found himself agreeing under his breath, uncertain as to whether they actually would.

**Author's Note:**

> if u wanna follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tordarroch_) u can.


End file.
